Die Liebe zwischen Stiefgeschwistern
by DianaMystery
Summary: Martin verliebt sich in seine Stiefschwester Diana
1. Neue Gefühle

Es war wie immer ein ganz normaler Tag in der Torrington Academy und alle Schüler und Schülerinnen waren bereits beim Frühstück außer Martin stampfte zu Martin´s Zimmer und und hämmerte gegen die Tür,,Martin steh endlich auf der Unterricht fängt in 15 Minuten an!´´sagte Diana keine Antwort kam brach Diana die Tür auf und sah das Martin immer noch grinste frech und nahm einen Eimer und schlich ins Badezimmer wo sie den Eimer mit kaltem Wasser fü ging zu Martin´s Bett und schüttete das kalte Wasser über war sofort hell wach und Diana versteckte sich bei der Tür und musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen,aber sie konnte nicht fing laut an zu lachen und Martin sah zur Tür wo sich seine Stiefschwester versteckte.,,Diana warum hast du das gemacht?´´fragte Martin und verlangte eine Antwort.,,Ich musste es machen Martin du wärst sonst zu spät gekommen ich geh schon mal zum Unterricht´´sagte Diana die immer noch am lachen war.,,Na warte Diana das hast du nicht umsonst getan ich werde mich an dir rächen´´sagte Martin und zog sich Martin den Biologieraum betrat setzte er sich wie immer neben Diana und dachte über seinen Racheplan für Diana hingegen lachte innerlich noch weiter./Hoffentlich zahlt er mir das nicht heim...ach was,was sollte Martin mir schon antun/dachte Diana und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den äter als der Unterricht vorbei war ging Diana auf ihr Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster als Martin ins Zimmer stürmte.,,Di die Basis´´sagte Martin und suchte das Portal was er nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete Diana´s Schrank und beide traten durch das Portal und landeten in der Basis.,,Martin Mystery clear Diana Lombard clear Java Neandertale clear´´sagte die Computerstimme und dann tauchte Billy auf.,,Hey Billy´´sagten alle drei im ,Diana und Java betraten das Büro von M.O.M und diese teilte den drein die Missionsdaten Mission führte nach die Mission erfolgreich beendet war wurde es in Torrington ziemlich spä ging gleich schlafen,aber Diana war noch wach den sie hatten jetzt immerhin 6 Wochen trat ans Fenster und dachte über die letzte Mission nach./Was ist nur mit mir hab ich mich wirklich in meinen Stiefbruder Martin verliebt/

I don't understand who I really am.  
I can't keep going on round and round again.  
I've traveled so far without looking back, but somethings missing, somethings just not right.

/Das kann nicht sein wir sind doch Geschwister naja Stiefgeschwister/

Where do I go, where do I stand, I feel like a lost child with no hand.  
I am so unsure, so far from secure, I need you to help me find, help me find my way

/Aber fühlt er genauso wie ich/

go slow, things take time, thats what they always say (thats what they always say)  
Sometimes, it gets way to rough, you just wanna hide away.

For all the times I break down and cry, somethings missing, somethings just not right.

Where do I go, where do I stand, I feel like a lost child with no hand.  
I am so unsure, I'm far from secure, I need you to help me find, help me find my way.

Help me find my way, oooh baby  
Gonna stay strong, yeah gonna move on, with my life, thats what I'm gonna do..ooooohhh

Where do I go, where do I stand, I feel like a lost child with no hand.  
I am so unsure, so far from secure, I need you to help me find, help me find my waaay..

I feel like a lost child with no hand  
I am so unsure, and far from secure, I need you to help me find, help me find my waaay

Where do I stand, I feel like a lost child with no hand.  
I am so unsure, and far from secure, I need you to help me find, help me find my waay

Diana sah immer noch aus dem Fenster als sie draußen etwas sah und beschloss nach zu sie drausen war hörte sie etwas knacken und drehte sich um und machte große Augen.


	2. Geheimnis

Vor ihr stand der hatte einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze und eine weiße Maske und in der Hand hielt er ein Messer und näherte sich rannte so schnell sie konnte dicht gefolgt vom wollte schreien doch sie konnte änen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie kniff die Augen ötzlich stolperte Diana und fiel hin und der Killer drehte Diana um und stach ihr zuerst in den Bauch und dann in ihre linke der Killer dachte Diana wäre tot verschwand Diana sah das der Killer weg war versuchte sie aufzustehen und humpelte zurück zu ihrem Zimmer,aber als sie an Martin´s Zimmer vorbei kam war sie besonders sie ihr Zimmer um 2 Uhr Morgens betrat schaltete sie erstmal das Licht an und Diana sah sich im Spiegel Gesicht sowie Pullover und Hose waren ging ins Badezimmer und zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus,warf die blutigen Sachen in die Wäschetonne und wusch sich das Gesicht und säuberte vorsichtig die suchte sie nach Kompressen die sie auch eine Kompresse legte sie an die Bauchwunde und befestigte sie mit zwei Pflastern genauso machte sie es mit der anderen Kompresse die an die Schulter das auch erledigt war zog sich Diana um machte das Licht aus und ging nächsten Morgen stand Diana gegen 10 Uhr auf und sah nach den Wunden die gewechselt werden 2 Minuten war alles wieder frisch und Diana zog sich an und verliess das Zimmer um zu Frühstü Essenssaal war erstaunlicher weise Martin der Diana zuwinkte.,,Hey Diana setzt dich zu mir´´sagte Martin und Diana erschrak das sie genau mit der verletzten Schulter gegen eine Säule Diana sich wieder gefasst hatte setzte sie sich mit ihrem Frühstück zu Martin.,,Sagmal Di wie lange warst du gestern noch wach?´´fragte Martin und sah seine Stiefschwester fragend an.,,Ich...äh...ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch wach denke gleich nachdem wir von der Mission wiederkamen´´log Diana und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und aß ihr Frühstü hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Diana und aß auch sein Frühstück./Sie verheimlicht mir was das weiß ich genau/dachte Martin und aß weiter bis er merkte das Diana´s Pullover sich an ihrer linken Schulter rot färbte.,,Äh Diana dein Pullover färbt sich rot an deiner linken Schulter´´fragte trank grad etwas aber was sie hörte lies sie das Wasser wieder sah zu ihrer Schulter./Oh verdammt Martin soll das nie erfahren/dachte Diana panisch und hielt ihre rechte Hand an die sah das ihre Hand anfing rot zu musste sich was einfallen lassen.,,Ich bin gleich wieder da´´sagte Diana schnell und eilte guckte ihr misstrauisch hinterher und schlich ihr nach um der Sache auf den Grund zu Zimmer hatte Diana in Panik vergessen die Tür ging ins Badezimmer und zog sich den blutigen Pulli aus und auch der landete in der Wä zog die frische Kompresse die sie gerade eben gemacht hatte wieder ab da diese wieder mit Blut überseht tupfte die Wunde vorsichtig mit einem Waschlappen ab und legte eine neue Kompresse ging zum Schrank und holte sich ein blaues trägerloses Top und eine weiße öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür und schloss die Tür bemerkte Martin nicht da sie glaubt er würde noch im Essenssaal sitzen und auf sie warten doch dem war nicht sah nochmal zu der Schulter und als sie Schritte hörte machte sie schnell den Reißverschluss zu und drehte sich um.,,Martin´´sagte Diana erschroken.,,Willst du mir nicht sagen wo du das her hast´´fragte Martin und kam immer näher,,Was meinst du?´´fragte ging solange rückwärts bis sie an der Wand öffnete den Reißverschluss und zog ihr die Sweatshirtjacke aus.,,Das mein ich´´sagte Martin in einem ernsten Ton und deutete auf ihre Schulter.,,Ach das,dass ist nicht so wichtig´´sagte Diana und wollte gehen doch Martin´s Arm versperrte ihr den Weg.


	3. Führsorgliche Pflege

Plötzlich durchzog Diana einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter und hielt sich eine Hand gegen die blutende Schulter und ging in die Hocke und machte ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht.,,Nicht so wichtig ja´´sagte Martin einem sarkastischen Ton und nahm seine Stiefschwester hoch und setzte sie auf das Bett.,,Lass mal sehen Di´´sagte Martin und zog vorsichtig die Kompresse ab und als er sah was sie an der Schulter hatte bekam Martin einen Schock und sah Diana an.,,Woher stammt das Di´´sagte Martin doch Diana schaute nahm ihr Kinn hoch und zwang sie praktisch ihn anzusehen.,,Di du musst ganz schnell ins Krankenhaus´´sagte Martin besorgt.,,Ich liebe dich Di ´´sagte ´s Augen weiteten sich als sie das hörte.,,Was´´flüsterte Diana.,,Ich liebe dich Diana´´wiederholte lächelte.,,Ich liebe dich auch Martin´´sagte Diana und Martin nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie Fünf Minuten lösten sie sich von einander und waren nun Stirn an Stirn.,,Jetzt bring ich dich ins Krankenhaus Süße´´sagte Martin und nahm seine Freundin auf den Arm und setzte sie ins Auto und fuhren zum angekommen meldete Martin Diana an und gleich darauf kam der leitende Arzt und sah sich Diana´s Schulter genau an.,,Dass muss sofort genäht werden´´sagte der Arzt und forderte Diana auf sich in einen Rollstuhl zu setzen und da kam auch schon eine Schwester die Diana in den OP-Saal brachten.,,Ich warte hier auf dich Di´´sagte Martin und Diana verschwand im setzte sich auf einen der Stühle im Wartezimmmer./Wo hat sie nur diese Verletzung her?/dachte Martin und wartete darauf das,dass rote OP-Licht endlich auf grün 2 Stunden kam der leitende Arzt heraus und Martin sprang vom Stuhl auf.,,Wie geht es meiner Freundin?´´fragte Martin und sah den Arzt fragend an.,,Nun ihrer Freundin geht es gut sie wurde mit insgesamt 20 Stichen genäht´´sagte der Arzt.,,Was meinen sie mit insgesamt?´´fragte Martin den Arzt.,,Ihre Freundin hatte nicht nur eine Stichwunde an der Schulter sondern auch am Bauch und laut meinen Kenntnissen stammen diese Wunden von einem kann in ein paar Stunden wieder nach Hause´´sagte der Arzt und verabschiedete sich./Was von einem Messer,aber wer würde ihr sowas antun/dachte Martin und sah das Diana gerade von einer Schwester in ihr Zimmer geschoben wurde und ging die Schwester das Zimmer verlassen hatte klopfte Martin an die Tür und betrat Diana´s Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett.,,Wie gehts dir meine schöne´´sagte Martin und streichte mit seiner Hand über Diana´s Haare.,,Geht schon, in 2 Stunden können wir wieder zur Academy fahren und danke das du mich her gefahren hast´´sagte Diana und lächelte ihn an.,,Hab ich doch gern gemacht Schatz,der Arzt hat mir gesagt das deine Wunden von einem Messer stammen stimmt das?´´fragte Martin.,,Ja es stimmt...jetzt kann ich es dir ja sagen du hättest es sowieso bald rausgefunden´´sagte Diana und sah Martin sah sie gespannt an.,,Als wir von der Mission wiederkamen war ich noch wach und draußen sah ich ging raus um nachzusehen was das hörte ein Geräusch und drehte mich um und sah den hatte mir in Schulter und Bauch gestochen´´sagte Diana.,,Schatz warum hast du den nichts gesagt?´´fragte Martin.,,Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten´´antwortete Diana und schaute auf ihre Hä hob Diana´s Kinn hoch und sah ihr tief in die Augen.,,Di du kannst immer zu mir kommen egal was es ist´´sagte Martin und Diana nickte.,,War das nicht der Killer der in Woodsboro alle umgebracht hatte außer Sidney Prescott und ein paar andere Leute,aber es muss ein anderer sein den der letzte Killer war diese Jill Roberts die erschossen wurde´´sagte Diana./Wer könnte es sein?/dachte Diana angestrengt nach.,,Di lass uns fahren´´sagte Martin und half Diana aus dem Bett.,,Geh du schonmal zu Auto ich komm gleich nach´´sagte Diana und schickte Martin vor die Tür.,,Schade´´sagte Martin leise aber Diana hörte es und wurde rot um zog sich um und ging zum sie im Auto saß gab Martin ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und er startete den Motor und fuhr Richtung Torrington sie am Abend ankamen mussten die beiden feststellen das sie ganz allein waren.,,Wo sind den alle die können doch nicht schon alle im Bett sein´´wunderte sich Diana und Martin kam es gerade recht.,,Ist doch gut für uns beide das wir hier ganz allein sind und niemand da ist der uns stören kann´´sagte Martin und grinste Diana frech an.,,Martin´´sagte Diana und boxte mit ihrem Ellenbogen in Martin´s Seite und Martin warf Diana über seine Schulter und ging zu ihrem Zimmer wo er das Licht einschaltet und sie auf das Bett legte und sich über sie beugte mit beiden Beinen auf jeder Seite von Diana´s Talie küsste er sie voller schlang ihre Arme um Martin´s fing an Diana´s Hals zu küssen und wanderte wieder zu ihrem es recht spät war gingen die beiden schlafen doch erst ging Diana ins Badezimmer und holte sich Kompressen und eine Creme die ihr der Arzt verschrieben sah das Diana die Kompressen wechseln wollte und übernahm das.,,Warte Süße ich mach das´´sagte Martin und legte Diana auf das Bett und schob Diana´s Top hoch und nahm die Creme und schmierte sie auf Bauch und nahm er die Kompresse und legte sie auf Bauch und Schulter und befestigte es mit Pflastern.,,Danke´´sagte Diana und gab Martin einen Kuss auf die lächelte und drehte sich um da Diana sich umzog fürs sie fertig war ging sie ins Badezimmer und putzte sich die Zä war kurz in sein Zimmer gegangen um sich seine Tasche zu packen und ging wie Diana ins sie beide im Bett waren kuschelte sich Diana an Martin und löschte das Licht.Während Diana schlief beobachtete Martin sie die ganze Zeit,solange bis Diana schreiend setzte sich sofort auf.,,Diana hey was ist los?´´fragte Martin besorgt.,,Ich hab vom Killer geträumt er hat alle umgebracht und es war Marvin´´sagte Diana und nahm sie in seine starken Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.,,Shhh Di ich bin ja bei dir,es war nur ein Traum´´sagte Martin und streichte Diana über ihre kuschelte sich an Martin´s Brust und versuchte beide kurz vorm einschlafen waren hörten beide draußen etwas und Diana schreckte stand auf und ging leise zum Fenster wo er etwas schreckliches starrte Martin an und fragte sich was er dort sah.,,Was siehst du?´´flüsterte Diana und stellte sich neben sie auch aus dem Fenster sah wurde Diana Leichenblass im Gesicht.,,Nein...nein...nein´´flüsterte Diana und rannte zur Tü die Tür ein Spalt offen war,sah Diana den Killer der gerade die Treppe hochkam und jedes Zimmer nach Diana machte die Tür wieder zu und schloss sie ab.,,Martin wir sind hier nicht sicher der Killer durchsucht die Zimmer...nach mir er muss wissen das ich noch am Leben bin´´sagte Diana und packte ihre Tasche.  
Martin war als Diana aus dem Fenster springen wollte hielt Martin Diana´s Handgelenk fest.,,Diana ich werde dich nicht allein lassen ich öffne ein Portal zur Basis und bleiben solange dort bis wir wieder in Sicherheit sind´´sagte Martin und öffnete mit seiner B-watch ein nahm seine Tasche und nahm Diana´s Hand und beide traten durch das Portal wo sie von Billy empfangen wurden.,,Martin,Diana was macht ihr hier?´´fragte Billy.,,In Torringten treibt sich ein Serienkiller rum der Diana angegriffen hat und wollen erstmal hierbleiben bis wir wieder sicher sind´´sagte Martin und umarmte staunte nicht schlecht als er das beobachte.,,Ihr scheint euch besser zu verstehen als sonst´´wunderte sich Billy.,,Muss man das nicht wenn man zusammen ist´´sagte  
Martin und küsste fiel die Kinnlade 2 Minuten hatte er sich wieder gefasst und führte die beiden in ein Zimmer der  
begegneten sie M.O.M die sich auch wunderte warum Martin und Diana hier Billy M.O.M alles erzählt hatte sah sich M.O.M Diana´s Verletzungen an.,,Es scheint als wäre bald alles verheilt zu jetzt erstmal schlafen und ich ruf die Polizei´´sagte M.O.M und Martin und Diana gingen schlafen.


	4. Alleingang

Diana  
konnte einfach nicht öffnete die Augen und sah ob Diana schlief,aber als er sah das sie wach war,rutschte er noch näher an sie ran.,,Hey  
warum bist du denn noch wach Schatz?´´fragte Martin und legte seinen Arm um ihren Bauch.,,Ich kann nicht schlafen´´sagte legte sein Kinn auf Diana´s Schulter,,Ist es wegen dem Killer´´fragte Martin und Diana drehte sie zu sich um und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund,,Ich weiß was dir die Angst nehmen könnte´´sagte Martin und grinste.,,Und was´´fragte sich Diana,,Das´´sagte Martin und schon sitzte er auf Diana und passte dabei auf das er nicht gegen ihre Verletzung kam und packte ihre Handgelenke und küsste sie voller schlang ihre Arme um Martin´s Hals und zog ihn zu sich 5 Minuten lösten sich die beiden und Martin legte sich neben Diana und nahm sie in die fühlte sich Martin´s Armen so sicher das sie gleich einschlä grinste und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und schloss die nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden von Billy geweckt.,,Morgen Leute ihr beide sollt zu M.O.M.´´Martin und Diana sahen sich an und zogen sich nahm Diana´s Hand und beide gingen zu M.O.M.,,Martin,Diana die Polizei ist auf den Weg nach zur Mission es sind Leute verschwunden im östlichen Kalifornien macht euch auf den Weg und du Diana bleibst lieber hier du musst dich schonen,ich werde Martin und Java hinschicken´´sagte M.O.M,,Ich werde Diana nicht allein lassen sie braucht mich und ich brauche sie´´sagte Martin und nahm Diana in die Arme.,,Agent Mystery Diana wird hier nichts passieren sie steht unter Beobachtung´´sagte M.O.M.,,Ich bin so schnell es geht wieder da,kommst du klar Süße´´fragte Martin und gab ihr einen Herzens ging Martin mit Java durch das Portal das sich geöffnet winkte zum winkte zurück und das Portal schloss sich.,,Ich geh wieder ins Bett´´gähnte Zimmer schloss Diana die Tür ab und entdeckte über dem Bett einen Lü öffnete leise den Lüftungsschacht und kletterte hinein./Ich muss zurück nach Torrington und den Killer ins Gefängnis zu bringen,aber dazu brauch ich eine M.O.M´s Büro/dachte Diana und kroch zu M.O.M´s Bü sah das dort keiner sprang geschickt aus dem Lüftungsschacht und landete genau vor M.O.M´s Schreibtisch und nahm sich eine B-watsch und öffnete ein Portal nach Diana in ihrem Zimmer ankam war es vollkommen durchwü ging hinaus auf den Flur als sie plötzlich Marvin gegenüberstand.,,Marvin bin ich froh dich zu sehen ich dachte schon...´´stoppte Diana zu Marvin der plötzlich ein Messer zückte.,,Du bist der Killer aber wieso´´fragte Diana und wich immer mehr zurück.,,Immer geht es um Diana,Diana,Diana und um das wurde mir zu viel also beschloss ich dich umzubringen,tja jetzt musst du sterben Diana,aber bevor es soweit ist will ich dir was zeigen´´sagte Marvin und packte Diana an ihren Haaren und zog sie zu einem Zimmer wo er sie hinein schmiss stand Diana sofort auf.,,Ich hab Jenny getötet und die Frau vom Sheriff sie stand einfach im Weg und jetzt bist du dran´´sagte Marvin und stach Diana in den sie dann tod zu Boden fiel und sich nicht mehr rührte stach er nochmal zu und schleuderte sie gegen ein Fenster das fiel 4 Stockwerke und landete auf einem Auto und hatte im Gesicht Schnittwunden genauso wie am Arm und anderen Stück Glas hatte sich in ihren Körper sah aus dem Fenster und grinste zufrieden.,,Toter kann sie garnicht sein´´sagte Marvin und stach sich mit seinem Messer in die rechte Schulter nahm sich ein Tuch und wischte seine Fingerabdrücke weg und gab der toten Jenny das Messer und nahm ihre andere Hand so das sie sich in seinen Haaren verhäderte und riss sich ein Büschel lies sich Marvin auf einen Glastisch er hatte jetzt Schnittwunden im Gesicht wie ging raus und holte Diana´s Körper und schleifte sie wieder ins Zimmer wo er sie wieder hinschmiss und sich selbst auf den Boden in diesem Moment stürmte die Polizei in die Academy und durchsuchte alle der Polizisten fand das Zimmer wo sie alle lag auf einer Trage und wurde von Reportern befragt.,,Wie konnten sie die dem Killer entkommen´´fragte eine der Krankenwagen in dem Marvin lag fuhr los,aber auch Diana wurde auf eine Trage gelegt und wurde ins Krankenhaus Sheriff sprach mit Marvin,,Wie geht es Gale´s Schulter´´fragte Marvin den Sheriff,,Sie wird durchkommen und Diana wird es auch schaffen sagen die Ärzte´´sagte der Sheriff und verschwand aus dem Zimmer und ging zu seiner Frau.,,Schon komisch Marvin hat gefragt wie es deiner Schulter geht´´sagte Dewey der Sheriff.,,Woher weiß er von meiner Verletzung´´fragte Gale.,,Verdammt´´sagte Dewey und stürmte aus dem betrat das Zimmer von Diana,,Du willst einfach nicht sterben was´´sagte Marvin und zog sie gewaltsam aus dem Bett und donnerte sie gegen den Diana sich aufgerichten wollte schlug Marvin wieder zu.,,Na halten die Nähte´´sagte Marvin und drückte mit seinem Knie auf die schrie vor Schmerzen und im diesem Moment kam der Sheriff und kniete sich neben nahm sich eine Bettpfanne und schlug den Sheriff K. nutzte Diana aus und nahm sich den Defibrillator und ladete ihn griff sich die Pistole und richtete sie auf den Sheriff. ,,Noch ein paar letzte Worte´´sagte Mavin kalt.,,Eins hätte ich noch...Achtung´´sagte Dewey.,,Wieso Achtung´´fragte stand Diana hinter Marvin mit aufgeladenem Defibrillator und setzte ihn an seinem Kopf fiel zu half Dewey öffnete die Augen und nahm sich eine Glasscherbe um Diana damit zu tö stand hinter ihr und wollte ansetzten zu,zu stechen,aber Diana nahm sich schnell die Pistole und schoss Marvin in die Brust.


	5. Filmabend und jagt nach dem Monster

Diana legte sich wieder ins Bett und Dewey verständigte seine äter war es im Krankenhaus ruhig und Diana verliess das Krankenhaus und ging zurück zur Torrington Academy wo sie das Zimmer aufrä das auch erledigt war kehrte sie zur Basis zurü kam gerade richtig denn genau da kam Martin zurü rannte auf Diana zu und wirbelte sie herum.,,Hallo mein Schatz´´sagte Martin und lächelte sie an,aber als er in ihr Gesicht sah verschwand das Lächeln wieder,,Di was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?´´fragte Martin und sah sie fragend an./Verdammt was sage ich ihm nur die Wahreit/dachte Diana.,,Willst du die ganze Geschichte hören´´fragte Diana ihren Freund der wild nickte.,,Ok aber bitte versprich mir nicht auszuflippen´´sagte Diana.,,Ich war in Torrington und da traff ich auf hatte sich herausgestellt das er der Killer war und hatte mich wieder angegriffen nur diesmal war es schlimmer er stach mir wieder in den Bauch und schleuderte mich aus dem Fenster und dabei zog ich mir diese Schnittwunden im Gesicht bin 4 Stockwerke gefallen und auf einem Auto was ich noch weiß ist das ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin und da hatte mich Marvin wieder attackiert,ich hab ihn erschossen´´sagte war geschockt.,,Wie gehts dir hast du Schmerzen´´fragte Martin besorgt.,,Es geht schon ich hab Schmerzmittel bekommen´´antwortete Diana.,,Lass uns zurück nach Torrington gehen´´sagte Martin und packte die Tasche was Diana auch beide auf ihrem Zimmer waren lagen beide auf dem kuschelte sich an Martin´s Schulter.,,Ich fass es nicht das es Marvin war,hat er gesagt was das Motiv war´´fragte Martin und strich Diana eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.,,Naja er hat gesagt das es immer um uns geht und das war ihm zu viel´´sagte Diana.,,Was hälst du davon wenn wir uns einen Film ansehen,schön mit Popcorn im Bett nur wir beide´´sagte stand auf und ging zum Schrank welcher voller Filme war.,,Schatz das sind nur Horrorfilme und du sagts mir das du von Horrorfilmen nichts hälts´´sagte Martin,,Tja das war gelogen,hättest du nicht gedacht was´´sagte Diana und zwinkerte ihm zu.,,Also welchen wollen wir uns ansehen´´fragte sah sich die Horrorfilme an die sie im Schrank hatte und nahm sich Scream legte den Film ein und Diana war in der Küche wo sie das Popcorn für 3 Minuten in die Microwelle packte und eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser auf ein Tablett sie ins Zimmer kam lag Martin schon unter der nahm die Decke beiseite und Diana stellte das Tablett auf den Nachtisch und nahm die Popcornschüssel und Martin schaltete den Film an.Während der Film lief kuschelte sich Diana an Martin der sie noch näher an sich ranzog und aßen das Popcorn der Film zu Ende war kuschelten Martin und Diana noch im Bett als Martin´s B-watsch sich meldete.,,Ausgerechnet jetzt´´klagte Martin und suchte das Portal das sich unter dem Teppich und Diana standen auf der Plattform,,Martin Mystery clear,Diana Lombard clear´´´sagte eine Computerstimme.,,Hey Leute´´sagte Billy,,Hey Billy´´sagten Martin und Diana im Chor.,,Wo ist eigendlich Java?´´fragte Diana,,Der geistert hier irgendwo rum´´sagte Billy und die 3 traten zu M.O.M,,Agenten es treibt sich im Norden ein Monster rum das Menschen glaubst du,du schaffst das´´sagte M.O.M,,Klar schaff ich das,Martin ist doch bei mir´´lächelte Diana und sah Martin an,der zurück lä nahm seine Freundin an die Hand und ging mit ihr durch das eisigen Norden angekommen setzten sich die beiden in ein Jeep und durchfuhren die gefrorene Landschaft.,,Martin sieh mal´´sagte Diana und deutete mit dem Finger auf folgte ihrem Finger und machte ein erstauntes hielt an und stieg aus gefolgt von gingen in die Hocke und Martin aktivierte seine B-watsch.,,B-watsch aktiviert wähle Bio-Scan´´sagte die griff sich den Bio-Scan und nahm eine Probe von der Schleimspur.,,Lass uns im Jeep warten bis das  
Monster vorbeikommt´´sagte Martin und nahm Diana´s Hand und ging mit ihr zum öffnete die Fahrertür,,Darf ich bitten´´sagte Martin und Diana lächelte und stieg stieg auch ein und schloss die Tür ab und stellte die Heizung an.,,Komm her´´sagte Martin und Diana lehnte sich an seine nahm sie fest in die Arme und küsste sie sie sich von einander lösten klappte Martin die Sitze nach hinten und schnappte sich Diana´s Handgelenke und zog sie zu sich,,Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht mehr Diana´´sagte Martin verführerisch und fing an sie zu küssen.Während des Kusses fielen beide nach lag jetzt auf Diana und sie führten ihre Zärtlichkeiten solange fort bis sie ein Geräusch hörten,beide schauten aus dem Fenster als sie das Monster sahen das Menschen stieg mit Diana aus und verfolgten das Monster unaufälig.


	6. Fangen spielen im Wald und Kuschelabend

Martin und Diana kamen an einer Höhle sie tiefer hinein gingen sahen sie die Menschen in schleimigen Kokon´ Kokon´s hingen nicht sehr und Diana hatten schnell die Menschen befreit und gerade als die Menschen die Höhle verlassen hatten tauchte das Monster auf.,,B-watsch aktiviert,wähle Netz´´ertönte wieder die schnappte sich das Netzt und zielte auf das Monster das zu Boden rufte mit der B-watsch M.O.M,die nach 2 Minuten kam.,,Gute Arbeit Team soll ich euch mitnehmen´´fragte M.O.M,,Diana und ich wollen noch ein weilchen die winterliche Landschaft erkunden´´sagte Martin und bemerkte nicht wie Diana heimlich einen Schneeball formte,,Genau es ist so schön hier´´sagte Diana und wurf den Schneeball genau auf Martin.,,Na,warte Diana jetzt bist du dran´´sagte Martin und formte ebenfalls einen Schneeball und wurf Diana damit rannte lachend vor Martin war Diana  
dicht auf den Diana zu fangen hatte Martin eine lief weiter hinter ihr her,doch als sie im Wald waren schlug Martin eine andere Richtung ein trotzdem hatte er sie immer noch im versteckte sich hinter einer großen sie aber nicht wusste war das er sie genau beobachtete und auf den richtigen Augenblick sie sich umgedreht hatte,ergriff Martin die Chance und schlich sich von hinten an Diana schaute immer noch in die Richtung in der sie Martin stand jetzt genau hinter ihr,,Suchst du jemanden Schatz´´sagte machte große Augen und ergriff wieder die rannte so schnell sie konnte,Martin hatte ihr einen Vorsprung von 5 Sekunden gegeben bevor er ihr hinterher rannte,aber Martin war einfach zu schnell für schnappte sich ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie auf den Boden,hielt aber immer noch ihre Handgelenkefest und beugte sich über sie mit beiden Beinen auf Diana´s saß praktisch auf ihr,,Du hast doch nicht gelaubt das du mir entkommen kannst oder Diana´´sagte Martin nah an ihrem lächelte und sah weg,Martin nahm ihr Kinn und sah ihr in die Augen,,Na komm Süße´´sagte Martin und half ihr beim auf und Diana liefen Händchenhaltend aus dem Wald und kamen auf eine Lichtung mit einem flachen Abhang,,Soll´n wir ne Runde wagen´´fragte Martin und setzte sich hin und holte Diana auf seinen Schoß.Diana hielt sich an Martin´s Hals fest und er hielt Diana´s Talie die beiden rutschten den Abhang angekommen stehen die beiden auf und bemerkten das es Sonnenuntergang war und setzte sich auf eine Bank,Diana lehnte sich an seine Schulter und Martin legte einen Arm um ihre rechte Schulter und die beiden starrten in die Ferne als plötzlich Diana´s Handy klingelte,,Hallo´´sagte Diana,,Miss Lombard in 2 Wochen müssen sie vorbei kommen ihnen werden die Fäden gezogen´´sagte der Arzt und legte packte das Handy zurück in die Jackentasche und atmete erleichtert aus,,Wer war das Schatz?´´fragte Martin neugierig,,Das war das Krankenhaus sie sagen in 2 Wochen werden bei mir die Fäden gezogen´´freute sich Diana.,,Das ist ja super´´sagte Martin und wirbelte Diana vor freunde im Kreis herum und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund.  
,,Komm mein Schatz,lass uns nach Torrington gehen´´sagte Martin und öffnete mit seiner B-watsch ein Portal das sie nach Torrington fü sie vor der Academy ankamen stellten sie fest das es auch hier Winter geworden war,,Als wir Torrington verlassen haben war es Herbst und schon sind wir wieder hier ist es Winter geworden´´sagte Diana und lächelte.,,Wir beide kuscheln uns jetzt vor den Kamin mit heißer Schokolade und Marshmallows´´sagte Martin und trat ins Wohnzimmer der Academy und zündete den Kamin an,während Diana in der Küche die heiße Schokolade mit Marshmallows Diana mit dem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer kam sah sie das Martin schon auf dem Sofa sitzte und die Arme ausbreitete stellte Diana das Tablett auf dem Cochtisch ab und setzte sich zu Martin und beide nahmen sich eine Tasse und tranken.,,Martin´´fragte Diana und starrte in Feuer,,Ja´´fragte Martin,,Werden unsere Eltern akzeptiren das wir zusammen sind´´fragte Diana und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.,,Natürlich werden sie es akzeptiren wir sind zwar Stiefgeschwister,aber wir können eine  
Beziehung haben,da wir beide nicht verwandt sind und wenn sie es nicht akzeptiren verlassen wir die Academy und werden ich kann und will nicht ohne dich Leben,ich liebe dich´´sagte Martin und strich ihr übers Haar.,,Ich liebe dich auch,ich kann auch nicht ohne dich leben´´sagte Diana und Martin grinste und küsste Diana legte sich auf Diana und da fielen sie vom Sofa und lagen jetzt auf dem lag Diana auf lachten und Diana stand kurz auf ung schob den Tisch beiseite damit sie genaug Platz sie sich wieder auf Martin legen wollte schlang er seine Arme um ihre Talie und zog sie zu sich runter und grinste sie an und Martin drehte sich und Diana um so das er nun wieder auf ihr lag und küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher.


	7. Nächtlicher Spaziergang mit Badespaß

Als sie sich von einander lösten sah Martin in ihre grünen Augen,,Was meinst du wollen wir draußen noch spazieren gehn´´fragte Martin und  
half ihr auf zu stehen,Diana nickte und und sie zogen sich Mantel und Schuhe an und gingen nach drauß war alles stockfinster und nur die Straßenlaternen waren an,Martin legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie ganz nah an sich um sie zu wä und Diana steuerten auf den Park zu wo keine Menschenseele beiden setzten sich auf eine Bank,,Di kann ich dich mal was fragen´´sagte Martin und legte seinen Kopf auf den von Diana,,Klar was denn´´sagte Diana,,Was ist eigendlich mit deinem Vater?´´fragte wieder Martin,Diana stand auf und ging zum Seeufer,Martin stellte sich neben sie,,Mein Vater,als ich klein war hatte mein Vater mich und Mom wegen jeder Kleinigkeit mit einer Eisenstange geschlagen,deswegen hatte sie Scheidung Dad auf Geschäfstreise war,zogen Mom und ich unter falschen Namen damit Dad uns nicht folgen konnte in eine andere Stadt,Mom hieß Selena und ich Miranda´´sagte Diana und starrte zu Boden,,Was er hat dich und deine Mutter mit einer Eisenstange geschlagen´´sagte Martin geschockt,,Ich hab solche Angst das er hier auftaucht´´sagte Diana den Tränen hob ihr Kinn hoch ,,Shh hey ich bin doch da,keine Angst ich lass nicht zu das dein Vater in deine Nähe kommt´´sagte Martin und legte eine Hand um ihren Kopf und die andere auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie fest an sich,sie krallte sich an seiner Jacke ötzlich fing es an zu Donnern und leichte Regentropfen fielen auf den Kiesboden,,Komm´´sagte Martin schnell und packte sich Diana´s Hand und sie rannten beide zurück zur noch hatten sie es geschafft trocken anzukommen.,,Na komm wir ziehen jetzt unsere Badesachen an und badenzusammen´´sagte Martin mit einem Grinsen/zusammen baden,zum Glück mit Badesachen/dachte Diana wurf Diana über seiner Schulter passte aber auf das er sie nicht verletzte und ging mit ihr nach oben ins setzte er sie wieder ab und sie ging zum Schrank wo sie ihren Bikini holte und ins Badezimmer ging und das Badewasser laufen zu lassen und gab noch Badezusätze dazu das sie schön viel Schaum hatte und legte ein sehr großes Handtuch auf das Waschbecken und zog sich ihren Bikini an und nahm die Kompressen zog sich nebenan seine lange rot-gelbe Badehose trat wieder zu Martin ins Zimmer und er musterte ihren Körper von oben bis unten,aber an ihrem Bauch blieb er mir seinem Blick kleben und sah auf eine Narbe seitlich von Diana´s Bauch,,Sagmal Di woher hast du diese Narbe?´´fragte Martin und ging vor Diana in die Hocke und sah sich die Narbe genau an,,Ich war 5 und ich spielte gerne auf dem Geländer unserer Veranda und sprang ins hohe Gras und übersah dabei ein Eisenpfosten der hatte mich,aber nur gestreift´´antwortete Diana.,,Mein armer Schatz´´sagte Martin und nahm Diana hoch und ging mit ihr ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür mit seinem Fuß und setzte sich mit Diana ins lag zwischen Martin´s Beinen und lehnte sich an seine nackte streichelte Diana´s Arme und Diana genoss jede Berührung von beide aufstanden waren sie voller Schaum,,Ich glaube wir 2 müssen unter die Dusche´´sagte Martin und lies das Badewasser ablaufen und stellte die Dusche der Dusche drückte Martin Diana gegen die Duschwand und küsste wuschen sich gegenseitig die beide frisch geduscht aus der Dusche kamen kuschelten sie sich in das große Handtuch rubbelten sich gegenseitig und Diana gingen zum Schrank und holten sich verschwand wieder im Bad und zog sich ihren Bikini aus und legte ihn zum trocknen auf die Diana fertig angezogen war,hing Martin der auch schon fertig angezogen war seine Badehose neben Diana´s und Diana lagen im Bett und er löschte das war eine stürmische Nacht und der Regen peitsche gegen die Fenster und das Gewitter donnerte über dem  
Dach der Torrington Academy,doch Martin und Diana störte es nicht,sie schliefen friedlich in den Armen des anderen.


	8. Hochzeitspläne

Aber bis Martin eingeschlafen war hatte er noch einen Gedanken/Ich werde sie Morgen fragen ob sie mich Heiraten will/dachte Martin bevor er seine Augen nächsten Tag gingen Martin und Diana runter in die Cafeteria um zu frühstücken.,,Ich komm gleich wieder´´sagte Martin und stand auf und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und ging schnell in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer wo er eine kleine blaue Box aus der untersten Schublade und rannte zurück in die Cafeteria und setzte sich wieder neben Diana.,,Was hast du gemacht?´´fragte Diana,,Ich war auf unserem Zimmer und hab was komm lass uns an den gefrorenen Strand fahren´´sagte Martin und packte Diana´s Hand und zog sie zum Auto ung fuhren zum angekommen setzten sich die beiden auf eine Bank nahe am Strand als Martin aufstand und sich vor Diana hinkniete und die blaue Box ö war überrascht,,Diana Lombard willst du mich Heiraten?´´fragte Martin,,Ja ich will Martin´´sagte Diana und Martin steckte den Ring an ihren rechten Ringfinger,Diana kamen vor freude die Tränen und schwang sich in Martin´s Arme so das beide umfielen und sich küssten.,,Wann wollen wir heiraten?´´fragte Diana,,Was hälst du von 3 Wochen´´antwortete  
Martin und sah ihr tief in die umarmte Martin noch mehr,,Sollen wir es Mom and Dad erzählen´´sagte Martin und Diana nahm sich ihr Handy und rufte ihre Mutter an und stellte auf Lautsprecher ,,Hi Mom´´sagten beide im Chor,,Martin,Diana wie schön von euch zu hören´´sagte ihre Mutter,,Martin und ich haben großartige Neuigkeiten´´sagte Diana und strahlte,,Was denn?´´fragte nun Martin´s Vater,,Diana und ich werden in 3 Wochen Heiraten´´sagte Martin.,,Heiraten ihr,aber ihr seid doch Geschwister und noch so jung´´sagte Diana´s Mutter,,Stiefgeschwister und es steht nirgendswo das man mit 17 nicht heiraten darf´´sagten Martin.,,Diana und ich sind nicht verwandt also können wir beide heiraten ich liebe Diana ich will nicht ohne sie leben´´sagte Martin und schlang einen Arm um ihre Talie.,,Wenn das so ist haben wir nichts ätzchen wir kommen heute schon und dann suchen wir dir ein schönes wir Martin suchen dir einen Anzug´´sagten die Eltern und legten auf.,,In nur 3 Wochen sind wir verheiratet´´freute sich Diana,,Komm wir gehen jetzt zur Academy und planen unsere Hochzeit´´sagte Martin und setzte sich mit Diana ins Auto und fuhren zurü angekommen setzten sich die beiden aufs Bett mit Papier und Stift und fingen an zu planen,,Okay welcher Song soll gespielt werden?´´fragte Diana,,Ich dachte an das Lied von Silbermond Das Beste´´sagte Martin,,Und wo wollen wir unsere Flitterwochen verbringen´´fragte Martin und dachte nach,,Auf die Malediven´´sagten beide gleichzeitig.,,Wir brauchen nur noch die Gästeliste,Trauzeuge und Brautjungfern,Anzug und Brautkleid und die Kirche dann haben wir alles oder``sagte Diana und sah Martin an der nickte,,Alsomachen wir jetzt die Gästeliste``sagte Martin und dachte scharf nach genau wie Diana.,,Java und Billy werden Trauzeugen und laden den Rest unserer Familien ein``sagte Martin und schrieb alle auf.,,Genau meine Familie ist ziemlich groß und M.O.M und meine Cousine Miley werden noch die Kirche und fertig,sollen wir den Jungesellenabschied streichen oder durchführen´´fragte sahen sich an,,Streichen´´sagten beide und Martin und Diana buchten eine Kirche als es an der Tür klopfte.,,Ja´´sagte Diana und ihre Eltern traten ein.,,Kommt Kinder´´sagen die Eltern im Chor und zogen ihre Kinder mit der Academy trennten sich ihre Wege Mutter und Tochter gingen in eine Richtung genau wie Vater und der Stadt traten sie in ein Brautladen und Diana zog sich das erste Brautkleid bei der ersten Anprobe gefiel beiden das Kleid und nahmen es nur noch die Schuhe und es war Martin war es nicht anders er hatte auch schon bei der ersten Anprobe seinen Anzug war froh wenn er wieder bei Diana ist und ihr ging es auch nicht Eltern hatten sich auch was schönes ausgesucht und gingen in ein Hotel.


	9. Bestrafung muss sein

Als Martin und Diana wieder vereint waren fielen sie gemeinsam aufs Bett und lachten.,,Diana ich muss dich noch bestrafen,weil du mir einen kalten Eimer Wasser übergeschüttet hast´´sagte Martin und grinste frech.,,Ach Martin das war doch nur damit du nicht zuspät kamst´´sagte Diana und wich zurück,sie kam nicht sehr weit denn hinter ihr war die kam ihr immer näher,er hockte jetzt genau vor ihr auf dem Bett und packte sie an der Talie und legte sie hin und setzte sich auf sie,seine Beine waren rechts und hatte keine Chance zur Flucht also musste sie sich geschlagen fing an sie durch zu konnte nicht mehr vor 10 Minuten war die Bestrafung vorbei und Diana erholte sich von der nahm Diana in seine Arme und küsste sie,,Sollen wir  
schwimmen gehen,aber erst fahren wir ins Krankenhaus um deine Fäden zu ziehen´´sagte Martin und stand mit Diana auf und fuhren ins Krankenhaus.,,Ah ich wollte sie eben anrufen und unseren Termin auf heute verlegen da ich nächste Woche ins Ausland muss´´sagte der Arzt und führte Diana in ein Behandlungszimmer und Martin wich ihr nicht von der legte sich auf eine Liege und zog ihreSweatshirtjacke hielt ihre Hand als der Arzt zuerst ihre Schulter und dann den Bauch behandelte.,,Es ist alles gut verheilt,jetz können sie wieder schwimmen gehen oder mit ihrem Freund wilde Sachen machen´´grinste der Arzt/Ich weiß auch schon was/dachte Martin und grinste ebenfalls und der Arzt verabschiedete sich von den beiden und ging zu einem anderen und Diana gingen wieder zum Auto und fuhren zurück und zogen sich wieder ihre Badesachen an und gingen zu dem Schwimmbad das mit zur Academy gehö sprang gleich ins tiefe doch Diana ging es langsam an und gewöhnte sich an das kalte  
tauchte unbemerkt zu Diana und zog sie zu sich war erst überrascht doch als sie merkte das es Martin war der sie runterzog lächelte sie und küsste beide wieder oben waren begann eine wilde tauchte Martin wieder unter und streichte über Diana´s zuckte zusammen,plötzlich tauchte hinter ihr Martin auf und umarmte sie von hinten und küsste ihren Hals und drehte sie zu sich um und küsste sie auf den Mund und gingen war als erster unten und ein paar Sekunden später kam Diana,Martin fing sie auf und Diana schlang ihre Beine um Martin´s Talie und küsste beiden gingen wieder ins tiefe Becken und schwammen ein paar grinste und tauchte unter,Diana hatte nichts bemerk das Martin jetzt unter ihr schwamm und sie runter zog und sie kü tauchten wieder auf und gingen wieder auf unter Wasser drückte Martin Diana gegen die Wand und küsste sie ötzlich fing Diana an zu Grinsen und zwinkerte Martin zu und schwamm über ihn hinweg,doch weit kam sie nicht Martin war vor ihr und packte sie wieder und schwamm mit ihr an die Oberflä Abend verliessen sie das Schwimmbad und gingen noch spazieren und setzen sich auf eine Bank und sahen sich den Vollmond und Diana fingen an sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen doch als sie sich lösten merkten sie das ein Schneesturm auf sie zu kam,schnell liefen sie zurück.,,Das ist vielleicht ein Schneesturm´´sagte Diana und kuschelte sich an Martin.,,Ich hoffe das es an unserem Hochzeitstag keinen Schneesturm gibt´´sagte Martin und ging mit Diana ins Zimmer wo sie sich ans Fenster stellten und den Schneesturm ötzlich bemerkten sie das der Strom ausgefallen war und alles dunkel tastete sich im dunkeln vorwärts und versuchte in die Küche zu kommen und zündete eine Kerze an die sie auf den Schreibtisch stellte,,Und was machen wir jetzt?´´fragte überlegte und stellte sich hinter Diana und umarmte sie,,Ich wüsste da schon was´´sagte Martin und holte eine große Fleecedecke und nahm Diana´s Hand und zog sie runter ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten sich mit der Fleecedecke aufs Sofa als plötzlich Diana´s Handy klingelte,,Hallo´´fragte Diana,,Diana wo bist du,du und deine verdammte Mutter wenn ich euch finde seid ihr tot verlasst euch drauf´´sagte der Vater von Diana und legte auf,,Das kann nicht sein´´sagte Diana leise und ihr flossen Tränen über die Wangen und sprang auf schnappte sich ihre Jacke und rannte zur Tür hinaus.,,Diana´´sagte Martin und rannte ihr hinterher,,Diana bleib stehen´´rufte Martin immer wieder doch Diana hörte nicht auf ihn sondern rannte immer weiter solange bis Martin sie an der Hand packte und nahm sie hoch auf seine Schulter und ging mit ihr zurück zur Academy wo er ihr beim ausziehen der Jacke half und sie zum Sofa führte,,Schatz was war den los?´´fragte Martin besorgt doch Diana antwortete nicht sondern sah weg,Martin nahm ihr Kinn und sah ihr in die Augen,,Was ist los Di´´fragte Martin wieder,,Vorhin am Telefon war mein Vater er fragte wo Mom und ich wären und er sagte wenn er und gefunden hat wären wir tot´´sagte Diana unter Trä nahm sie in die Arme und tröstete sie,,Shhh hey ich bin ja bei dir,hab keine Angst´´sagte Martin und wischte ihre Tränen weg und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund,,Na komm lass uns schlafen gehen´´sagte Martin wieder und ging mit Diana ins Zimmer wo sie sich Bettfertig machten und schlafen gingen.


	10. Die Begegnung

Mitten in der Nacht piepte Martin´s B-watch,,Schatz wach auf M.O.M will uns sehen´´sagte Martin und weckte zogen sich an und suchten das Portal das sich unterm Teppich befand und standen jetzt auf der Plattform,,Martin Mystery clear,Diana Lombard clear´´sagte die Computerstimme und Billy begrüßte Martin und Diana,,Hey Leute gibs was neues?´´fragte Billy,,Ja Diana und ich werden nächste Woche heiraten und ich wollte fragen ob du und Java meine Trauzeugen sein wollt´´fragte Martin und legte seinen Arm um Diana´s freute sich so sehr das sein Freund Martin heiratet und flog schnell zu M.O.M und es ihr erzählte,da kamen auch schon Martin und Diana bei ihr an.,,Ihr wollt nächste Woche heiraten,ich freu mich ja so für euch´´sagte M.O.M,,Würdest du einer der Brautjungfern sein´´fragte Diana und M.O.M freute sich und nickte,,Also zurück zur Mission,in England treibt ein Seemonster sein Unwesen´´sagte M.O.M und schickte Martin und Diana nach England wo sie erstmal die Leute befragt hatten und sich ein Boot gemietet haben und hinaus aufs Meer fuhren  
und über ihren Badesachen in Taucheranzüge schlüpften mit einer Luftkuppel und auf den Meeresgrund hatte einen weiß-rosa Anzug und Martin einen sie tiefer tauchten sahen sie ein Licht und schwammen hin und befanden sich in einer unterirdischen Höle,,Die Höle ist ja riesig´´sagte Diana und bewunderte die Höle,,Die ist echt ganz schön groß´´sagte auch Martin und schwammen immer tiefer in die Höle als sie bemerkten das,dass Monster genau auf sie aktivierte seine B-watch und wählte das Netz und fing das Monster ein und schwammen zurück an die Oberfläche wo sie schon von M.O.M empfangen wurden und das Basisteam ihnen das Monster und Diana kletterten wieder auf das Boot und zogen die Taucheranzüge aus und fuhren zurück zum Strand wo sie das Boot zurück gaben und noch am Strand spazieren gingen als Diana plötzlich stoppte.,,Süße was ist´´fragte Martin doch Diana gab keine Antwort sondern starrte geradeaus auf eine bestimmte Person,,Hey was ist den?´´fragte Martin sanft und starrte ebenfalls in die Richtung und sah einen Mann der ein Foto von einem Mädchen herum machte große Augen und rannte davon,gefolgt von Martin der ihr wieder hinterher lief und sie hockend in einer dunklen Gasse fand,,Diana hey´´sagte Martin beruhigend und hockte sich vor sie hin und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände,,Mein Vater ist hier´´flüsterte Diana doch Martin konnte es verstehen,,Keine Angst ich bin da´´sagte Martin und nahm sie in den Arm.,,Hey habt ihr dieses Mädchen gesehen?´´fragte ein Mann mitte 40,als er Diana erblickte verzog er wütend und sehr zornig das Gesicht,,Du bist jetzt sowas von Tot´´sagte Diana´s Vater und wollte gerade auf Diana zugehen doch Martin stellte sich schützend vor sie,,Finger weg von meiner Verlobten´´sagte Martin noch viel wütender als Diana´s Vater,,Aus dem Weg Junge´´sagte der Vater von Diana und Martin aktivierte seine B-wach und wählte wieder das Netz und feuerte es auf ihren hatte inzwischen die Polizei gerufen die ihn festnahmen,,Na komm lass uns zurück nach Torrington gehen´´sagte Martin und ging mit ihr nach Torrington wo es schon dunkel war und nur noch die Straßenlaternen an und Diana gingen auf ihr Zimmer und legten sich aufs Bett,Diana hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und er hielt sie in seinen Armen und streichte ihr über den Kopf,,Wir müssen Morgen die Torte aussuchen und die Blumen auch´´sagte Diana und kuschelte sich an Martin´s Brust,,Das machen wir morgen alles in ruhe´´sagte Martin und zog Diana näher zu sich ran,als plötzlich der Strom wieder an war,,Der Strom ist wieder da´´sagte Diana,,Wollen wir uns noch einen Film ansehen´´fragte Martin,,Und welcher schwebt dir vor´´sagte stand auf und ging zum DVD-Schrank und nahm sich Boogyeman 3 und legte ihn ein während Diana Popcorn sie fertig war legte sie sich zu Martin ins Bett und sahen sich den Film und Diana achteten garnicht auf den Film mehr denn sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftig sich ihrer Liebe hinzugeben,Martin lag wieder auf Diana und küssten sich nächsten Morgen frühstückten Martin und Diana gemütlich bevor sie zur Konditorei fuhren um sich ihre Hochzeitstorte hatten sich für die Torte mit den vielen Rosen bezahlte die Torte und packte sie ins Auto und jetzt fuhren sie zum zum angekommen sahen die sich um und entschieden sich für die weißen Rosen und packten sie ins Auto,,Ok jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Einladungen verschicken und einen Saal mieten dann haben wir alles´´sagte Diana,,Was hälst du von einem  
Tanzsaal der dürfte großgenug sein´´fragte Martin seine zukünftige Frau.,,Ja genau ich werde den Saal sofort Mieten´´sagte Diana und rufte dort und Diana fuhren zum Tanzsaal und hatten schon vorher die ganze Dekoration und Stühle wurden schon und Diana hatten sich Verstärkung geholt,es kamen M.O.M,Java und Billy alle hatten viel stundenlanger Arbeit war der Saal endlich fertig,die Tische stellten ein Hufeisen da und alle hatten viel Platz zum Tanzen.,,Jetzt nur noch die Einladungen in den Briefkasten und dann ab ins Bett mit uns´´sagte Diana als sie gerade auf ihre Uhr sah die 21Uhr warf die Einladungen in den Briefkasten und sie fuhren zur angekommen merkte Martin das Diana schon eingeschlafen ist und schnallte sie ab und nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer wo er sie mit geschlossnen Augen auszog und ihr ein kurzes Nachthemd anzog und sich auch umzog und deckte sich und Diana zu und löschte das Licht.


	11. Kinoabend

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Diana auf und stand leise auf ohne das Licht anzumachen ins Badezimmer und schloss so leise wie möglich die Tür und schaltete das Licht an und hielt sich am Waschbecken fest weil ihr schwindelig war und sah in den sie ihr Spiegelbild sah war sie ganz weiß im Gesicht und lehnte sich an die Wand/Ich darf jetzt nicht krank werden Martin und ich heiraten doch schon in 2 Tagen/ dachte Diana und rutschte langsam die Wand Martin sich ein Glas Wasser holen wollte bemerkte er das Diana nicht mehr neben ihm lag,,Diana´´fragte Martin leicht panisch und sah sich um und sah das im Badezimmer Licht brannte und ging Richtung er es betrat rannte er sofort zu Diana,,Hey was ist den Di?´´fragte Martin besorgt und kniete neben ihr,,Ich glaub Alkohol vertrag ich nicht so´´sagte Diana und versuchte zu lächeln.,,Na komm Süße ich bring dich wieder ins Bett´´sagte Martin und nahm sie hoch und legte sie ins Bett und legte sich kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schlief friedlich nächsten Tag frühstücken Martin und Diana,,Wollen wir heute Abend ins Kino gehen und uns Final Destination 5 ansehen?´´fragte Martin,,Klar´´sagte Diana als ihr Handy klingelte,,Hallo´´sagte Diana,,Hi Schätzchen am Tag euer Hochzeit holen wir euch und dein Vater fahren schon zur Kirche und wir beide gehen zum Friseur und machen deine Haare,dein Kleid ziehst du in der Kirche an und ach ja ihr schlaft einen Tag vor der Hochzeit getrennt,denn nach dem Polterabend dürft ihr euch erst in der Kirche wiedersehen bis die Tage´´sagte ihre Mutter,,Wer war das Schatz?´´fragte ein neugieriger Martin,,Mom sie sagt Morgenabend ist Polterabend und wir müssen nach dem Polterabend getrennt schlafen und sehen uns erst vorm Altar wieder´´sagte Diana,,Halt Polterabend getrennt schlafen,Di ich kann nicht ohne wir weden nicht getrennt schlafen´´sagte Martin und umarmte Diana,,Mir geht´s genauso´´sagte Diana und schmiegte sich an ihren Verlobten.,,Und was machen wir jetzt´´fragte Diana  
,,Wir sagen ihnen das ich wieder in meinem Zimmer schlafe,aber eigendlich schlafe ich bei dir und wenn unsere Eltern auftauchen verschwinde ich in mein Zimmer´´sagte Martin und zog Diana auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie sie sich lösten nahm Martin sie hoch und trug sie ins Zimmer wo sie noch später gegen 21:30 Uhr fuhren Martin und Diana ins hatte noch ihre Handtasche dabei wo heiße Schokolade und was zu essen drin war und eine Mütze und Sonnenbrille angekommen setzte Diana Mütze und Sonnenbrille auf und holten sie sich die Karten und Diana nahm die Sonnenbrille ab,,Diana Lombard ich fass es nicht es ist uns eine Ehre sie bei uns zu haben ist das ihr Freund,wenn ja ist für euch alles kostenlos bekomm ich ein Autogramm´´fragte die Frau an der Kinokasse und Diana gab ein Autogramm und nahmen sich Popcorn und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und sahen sich den Film mitten im Film machte Martin sehr große Augen denn in einer Szene war Diana zu der Film gegen 23:45 Uhr endete stiegen die beiden wieder ins Auto und Martin startete den Motor und fuhr los.Während der Fahrt wurde der Schneesturm immer stärker ,,Schatz der Sturm ist zu stark wir müssen wohl die Nacht im Auto Glück liegen Decke und Kissen und die Matratze da´´sagte Martin und fuhr auf einen Rastplatz und stellte den Motor aus und verschloss die Türen und kletterte nach hinten gefolgt von und Diana legten die Matratze hin und nahmen Decke und Kissen und legten sich ßen tobte der Schneesturm und Diana holte die heiße Schokolade und was zu essen aus ihrer Handtasche,,Heiße Schokolade und was zu essen Diana was würde ich nur ohne dich machen´´sagte Martin und umarmte Diana,,Hm die Nacht allein verbrinbgen´´sagte Diana als Martin sich auf sie stürzte.


	12. Polterabend und Hochzeitsglocken

.,,Nawarte Diana´´sagte Martin und nagelte Diana unter sich fest und küsste sie leidenschaflich und als sie sich wieder lösten kuschelten sie sich in die Decke und schliefen nächsten Morgen wachten beide gemeinsam auf,,Morgen mein Schatz´´sagte Martin sanft und gab Diana einen Kuss auf die Nase,,Morgen´´sagte Diana und lä öffnete die Fahrertür und sah das sie völlig eingeschneit waren,,Wir sind komplett eingeschneit Süße´´sagte Martin und Diana öffnete die Beifahrertür,,Bin gleich wieder da´´sagte Diana und schnappte sich den Eiskratzer und kämpfte sich durch den ging vor das Auto und kratzte die Windschutzscheibe frei und befreite das Auto vom Schnee./Verdammt ist das kalt/dachte Diana und fing langsam an zu zittern und setzte sich ins Auto.,,Di du zitterst ja komm her´´sagte Martin und nahm Diana in seine Arme und wärmte Diana wieder wärmer wurde fuhren sie zur Torrington angekommen stiegen Martin und Diana aus dem Wagen und gingen in ihr Zimmer wo sie sich Jacke und Schuhe auszogen als Martin sie von hinten umarmte,,Was könnten wir bis heute Abend machen´´fragte Martin und küsste Diana´s Hals,,Was hälst du davon wir 2 machen es uns jetzt gemütlich und sehen uns einen Film an´´sagte Martin,,Und welcher schwebt dir vor´´sagte Diana und drehte sich in seinen Armen um,,Wie wärs mit Tremors – Im Land der Raketen-Würmer´´sagte Martin und nahm sich den Film und legte ihn ein,während Diana Popcorn machte und sich zu Martin im Film piepte Martin´s B-watch,,Die Basis´´sagte Martin und stellte den Film half Diana aus dem Bett und hebten den Teppich an,weil sich da das Portal befand und stiegen herab und standen auf der Plattform,,Martin Mystery clear,Diana Lombard clear´´ertönte die Computerstimme als Billy vor ihnen schwebte,,Hey Leute´´sagte Billy als er jetzt auf Diana´s linken Mittelfinger starrte.,,Diana was ist mit deinem Finger da sind ja Narben drin´´sagte Billy und starrte weiter auf ihren Finger und auch Martin sah hin und sah sich den Finger genau an,,Schatz was ist passiert?´´wollte Martin wissen,aber als sich Diana daran erinnert wie das passiert ist legte sie nur ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter,,Glaub mir Liebling das willst du nicht wissen´´sagte Diana und sank den hob ihr Kinn hoch und sah sie fragend an,,Ich erzähls dir aber es wird dir nicht gefallen´´sagte Diana und stiegen von der Plattform.,,Ich war mit Freunden unterwegs zu einem Footballspiel,aber bevor wir dort waren wurde es dunkel und wir schlugen die Zelte nächsten Morgen bemerken wir das der Keilriem vom Auto geriessen war und ein Truck kam vorbei der tote Tiere abwurf auf einem Haufen,wir ließen uns von einem mysteriösen Fremden in die Kleinstadt Ambrose bringen, um dort Ersatz zu traffen vor der Kirche den Tankstellenbesitzer Bo er sagte er würde in einer halben Stunde zur Tankstelle kommen um uns die Wartezeit zu verkürzen gingen Wade und ich ins Wachsfigurenkabinett House of war ein großer Fehler in die Stadt zu gehen den es stellte sich heraus das der Tankstellenbesitzer Bo ein Psychopat war er lockte Wade ins Haus und sein Bruder Vincent schnitt ihm die Achillessehne durch und wachste ihn versteckte mich unter der Robe des Priesters wurde aber von Bo gefunden er schlug mich ich wach wurde befand ich mich im Keller unter der Tankstelle gefesselt auf einem Stuhl ich wollte schreien doch ich konnte nicht da er mir mit Sekundenkleber den Mund zu verschwand nach oben und ich höhrte Nick´s Stimme ich schaffte es eine Hand frei zu kriegen und stecke einen meinen Finger durch den Gulli aber Bo bemerkte dies und nahm sich eine Kneifzange und...und kniff mir einen Teil vom Finger Schmerzen versuchte ich den Mund frei zu kriegen und schrie nach Nick der Bo umgebracht hatte und mich befreit hatte den Finger nahm ich mit und verschwanden die  
Ärzte im Krankenhaus nähten den Finger wieder an,der Knochen ist auch wieder festgewachsen´´sagte Diana und krallte sich an Martin fest.,,Mein armer Schatz er hat dir den Finger abgekniffen...keine Angst das wird dir nicht wieder passiern dafür sorge ich´´sagte Martin beschü hatten die Plattform verlassen und waren bei M.O.M die sie freundlich empang,,Da heute Abend Polterabend ist hab ich was für euch´´sagte M.O.M und überreichte Martin und Diana eine Toilette die sie dankend Zeit verflog wie im Flug und es wurde dunkel und Martin und Diana machten sich gerade fertig als Diana etwas einfiel,,Martin hast du noch eine alte Hose die du nicht mehr anziehst?´´fragte Diana,,Ja wieso?´´fragte nun Martin,,Laut Brauch wird die Hose des Bräutigams verbrannt und ich nehm einen alten BH´´sagte Diana und kramte im Schrank wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nasenspitze und holte die alte kaputte Hose aus dem Schrank und packte sie in einen Korb wo der BH und das Porzellan schon nahm den Korb und Martin die Toilette und nahmen alles mit nach draußen.,,Ich komm gleich wieder Liebling´´sagte Diana und rannte nochmal rein und holte 2 Schaufeln und eine Schubkarre und einen riesen Eimer und stellte ihn draußen an die ßen hatten sich schon Freunde und Familien vor der Torrington Academy versammelt und warteten auf das 2 Minuten erschien es und es wurde gleich das Porzellan warfen mit Tellern,Tassen,Waschbecken,Vasen,Sparschweine und war kurz vor Mitternacht und Martin und Diana warfen gemeinsam die war es Mitternacht und Martin´s Vater machte einen Scheiterhaufen und Martin und Diana nahmen sich ihre Sachen und warfen sie ins klatschten und jubelten als sich Martin und Diana küssten,,Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen´´sagte Diana zu Martin der nickte,,Du fehlst mir jetzt schon meine Süße´´sagte Martin und zwinkerte ihr heimlich zu,Diana grinste und sie verabschiedeten sich von den Gästen und gingen war 10 Uhr Morgens als die beiden aufstanden und sich anzogen,,Wir sehen uns gleich vorm Altar´´sagte Martin und gab seiner Braut einen langen Kuss und dann verschwand er in sein Timing denn gerade als Martin sein Zimmer betrat holten ihre Eltern sie ging mit ihrer Mutter zum Friseur und dann zur Kirche in einem Umkleideraum wo das Kleid Mutter half ihr beim Kleid und setzte ihr das Diadem mit schleier in die Hochsteckfrisur und schminkte ihre war auch fertig und schreitet zum stand mit ihrem Stiefvater hinter den Türen und Blumenmädchen verteilten auf dem roten Teppich Blumen und stellten sich neben die Musik ertönte und alle Gäste erhoben sich und starrten zur Tür die sich ö starrte seine Braut an und lä hatte sich bei ihrem Stiefvater eingehackt und mit der anderen Hand hielt sie den Blumenstrauß.Am Altar nahm Martin ihre Hand in seine und die Gäste setzen sich wieder.,,Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um 2 junge Menschen zu vereinen und somit frage ich dich Martin Mystery willst du die hier anwesende Diana Lombard zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen sie lieben und ehren wie in guten wie in schlechten Tagen und bis das der Tod euch scheidet´´sprach der Pfarrer,,Ich will und Di nicht mal der Tod kann uns trennen´´sagte Martin und steckte ihr den Ehering an,,Und ich frage auch dich Diana Lombard willst du den hier awesenden Martin Mystery zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen ihn lieben und ehren wie in guten wie in schlechten Tagen und bis das der Tod euch scheidet´´sprach wieder der Pfarrer,,Ich will,nichts und niemand trennt uns´´sagte Diana und steckte Martin den Ehering an,,Hiermit erklär ich euch zu Mann und Frau du darfst die Braut jetzt Küssen´´sagte der Pfarrer und Martin und Diana küssen sich sie sich lösten gingen die Gäste raus und bewarfen das Brautpaar mit Auto warf Diana den Brautstrauß den M.O.M und Diana fuhren zum Saal und hupten,die Gäste fuhren ihnen angekommen war es 15:30 Uhr und betraten den Saal und stellten sich alle herum um die und Diana nahmen das Messer und schnitten gemeinsam die Torte an und gaben jeden ein Stü setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und fingen an zu saß neben Diana daneben saßen M.O.M,Miley und ein paar aus der Martin saßen Billy,Java Martin´s Vater und ein paar aus seiner dem Essen wurde getanzt zuerst waren Martin und Diana auf der Tanzfläche und tanzten danach kamen die dem Tanzen gab es Stunden vergingen und es wurde spät Martin und Diana machten sich leise aus dem Staub und fuhren zurück zur Torrington angekommen stiegen die beiden aus und Martin nahm Diana im Brautstyle hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer wo er sie auf dem Bett absetzte und sie küsste.,,Du siehst so wunderschön aus mein Schatz´´sagte Martin und sah in ihr Gesicht,,Du aber auch in deinem Anzug´´sagte Diana,,Was meinst du sollen wir unsere Sachen packen und los fliegen?´´fragte Martin und Diana nickte,beide waren recht schnell fertig mit packen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen,holten sich ihre Tickets und stiegen in das Flugzeug und fuhren in die Flitterwochen.


	13. Flitterwochen

Gegen späten Nachmittag kamen Martin und Diana bei ihrem Strandhaus an und bewunderten nahm Diana wieder im Brautstyle hoch und betrat mit ihr das Strandhaus.,,Sollen wir unsere Sachen auspacken und dann schwimmen gehen´´sagte Martin und setzte seine Frau lächelte und packte alles in den Schrank den Bikini hatte sie schon auf Bett war schon am Strand und Diana zog sich ihren Bikini an und ging auch zum hatte sich seine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und sonnte sich auf einem Diana ihn da liegen sah musste sie ihm einfach einen Streich schlich sich an Martin vorbei und nahm sich einen Eimer und füllte ein bisschen Wasser hinein und schüttete ihm Wasser auf den Oberkörper,,Nawarte´´sagte Martin und jagte Diana die lachend davon hatte sie schnell gefasst und drückte sie auf den Boden und fing an sie zu kitzeln als es anfing zu Regnen und zu Donnern,Martin und Diana rannten ins Haus und gingen ins Badezimmer wo sich gegenseitig gingen zum Schrank und holten sich ging ins Badezimmer während Martin sich im Schlafzimmer umzog und sich ins Bett zog sich ein sexy Nachthemd an und stand in der Tür, Martin starrte seine Frau mit einem Grinsen an und holte sie zu sich ins Bett und kuschelten noch ein bisschen mit ihr bevor sie Nacht verlief Stürmisch aber Martin und Diana schliefen tief und fest in den Armen des nächsten Tag standen Martin und Diana gegen 10 Uhr auf und zogen sich an,Diana zog sich ein Sommerkleid an und Martin lief rum wie schob Brötchen in den Ofen während Martin Sachen auf den Tisch dem Frühstück räumten sie alles weg,,Und was machen wir jetzt?´´fragte Diana,,Wir nehmen uns jetzt eine Tauchglocke und erkunden die Unterwasserwelt´´sagte Martin und zog seine Ehefrau an sich ran und küsste sie das Strandhaus verlassen hatten war herrlicher Sonnenschein,Martin und Diana gingen zum Steg und betraten die Taucherglocke.


End file.
